


Damn All These People Do Is Frak

by puszysty



Series: Lance the cat [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't anyone get a kitty some love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn All These People Do Is Frak

Lance crawled out of his basket and out the door. Romo and other lawyer guy were raving about something, something that clearly wasn't him. Humans weren't much good when they weren't petting or feeding him.

Lance scurried down the halls in search of someone to pay attention to him. It had been hours since he'd been petted and he was due for some behind the ear scratching. A marine almost tripped over him as he darted down the hall. Silly marine, people should watch where they were going.

The first place Lance went was where most of the humans on this ship slept. Romo had carried him by earlier and there were lots of people coming in and out of the doors. Nobody was coming and going now, but one of the doors was cracked open. It was just small enough a space to squeeze through.

Lance manuevered in and didn't see anyone right away, but he did hear voices. He crept over to where the voices were coming from and looked up a their bunk. It was a blond man and a blond woman with matching tattoos. They were both unclothed and definitely sweaty.

Lance meowed. Neither of the humans made any move to acknowledge him. They were too busy frakking, if their moaning was any indication.

Peeved, Lance stalked off.

 

Lance sauntered down the hall in his continued attempt to find someone to pay attention to him. He saw someone come out of a door and jumped in before it shut. It was a head, and Lance bristled. Water made him nervous. But he spied two pairs of feet in one of the stalls and decided to take the opportunity anyway, rather than sitting in front of the door waiting for someone to open it again. He crawled under the stall door and began rubbing up against the legs of the men standing there. He purred and purred, but neither of them were picking him up. Lance looked up and saw two men with their lips pressed against each other. The man with the curly hair had his pants unzipped with the other's hands down them. The curly haired one was unbuttoning the other's jacket and they both appeared to be aroused by it. More humans frakking. Lance crawled out from between their feet and sat by the door until someone opened it again.

 

Lance stalked down the hallway towards where the smell of the kitchen was coming from. If no one was going to pet him, he could at least find someone to feed him. That green stuff they kept giving him wasn't tuna, but it didn't taste so bad.

Lance entered the kitchen, but instead of seeing food being prepared, what he saw was one human bent over the counter and the other… 'Damn, all these people do is frak,' Lance thought. Lance bristled and turned away. He was going back to Romo's. He'd been gone long enough, Romo and other lawyer guy were sure to be done by now. If no one else, Romo would pay attention to him.

 

The door to other lawyer guy's quarters was still ajar when he came back. Lance preened himself before going in, making him look more desirable to demand attention. Then Lance crept through the door and eyed the room for Romo.

He was there alright. Naked. With the other lawyer guy on top of him. "Meow," Lance let out.

"Stupid frakking cat, get out of here," said Romo, throwing an object at him. Lance jumped to avoid it. Lance hissed. He couldn't believe these people.

Maybe he should start searching the ship for another cat.


End file.
